


A first kiss

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: „Sie ist mir wichtig.“, brummte er und die Wut flaute ab. Holmes sah die Lüge in seinen Augen.„Ist sie nicht.“ Er wusste, wie er seine Stimme klingen lassen musste, um John seine Sexualität anzweifeln zu lassen, dank eines dreiwöchigen Experiments zu dem Thema. Der letzte Beweis, dass John Watson ihn liebte, mehr als sich selbst.





	

Seit Stunden saßen Holmes und Watson hier herum, nun, John saß herum, Sherlock untersuchte Blut, dass an einem Tatort gefunden wurde. Darauf konnte er sich aber kaum konzentrieren, weil John mit Sam stritt. Das häufige Erklingen des Nachrichtentons und die Art, wie er in die Tasten schlug, waren Sherlocks Indikatoren dafür. Sie stritten oft. Sam war eine unmögliche Person. Allerdings hätte Sherlock das wohl über jede Frau gesagt, mit der John zusammen war. Irgendwann war er wütend geworden. Der Fall war wichtig, eine Frau und ihre Kinder waren erstochen worden. Also war Sherlock aufgesprungen, hatte John das Handy aus der Hand gerissen und gegen die Wand geworfen.  
John war explodiert. Die Wut, die noch Sekunden davor unter der Oberfläche geschlummert hatte, war mit aller Wucht an die Oberfläche gedrungen und äußerte sich darin, dass John auf die Füße sprang, Sherlock am Sakko packte und ihn quer durch den Raum schob, bis er gegen einen der Tische prallte.  
„Was zur Hölle, Sherlock.“, grollte er und Sherlock genoss jede Sekunde seiner Wut, die Art, wie sie sich in seinem Gesicht, der Haltung seines Körpers zeigte. Holmes mochte es, sie männlich sie John machte, wie schön. Manchmal machte er ihn mit Absicht wütend.  
„Es lenkt mich ab. Sie ist nicht wichtig genug, um mich von einem Fall abzulenken.“  
John atmete tief ein, löste die Finger, die noch immer in Sherlocks Sakko vergraben waren. Schade.  
„Sie ist mir wichtig.“, brummte er und die Wut flaute ab. Holmes sah die Lüge in seinen Augen.  
„Ist sie nicht.“ Er wusste, wie er seine Stimme klingen lassen musste, um John seine Sexualität anzweifeln zu lassen, dank eines dreiwöchigen Experiments zu dem Thema. Der letzte Beweis, dass John Watson ihn liebte, mehr als sich selbst.  
Sherlock hatte genau dreizehn Szenarien herausgearbeitet, die eintreten konnten, wenn John sich dessen bewusst wurde. Er beabsichtige ein bestimmtes zur Realität zu machen. Jetzt war es soweit. Wut konnte so viel stärkere Gefühle hervorbringen, mochten sie sich auch zuvor gut verborgen haben.  
„Es bedarf nur einer Sache, um zu beweisen, dass sie es nicht ist.“  
John drehte sich weg, lief durch den Raum, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Nicht gut. Nähe war gut.  
„Hör zu, Sherlock. Meine Beziehungen gehen dich nichts an. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe, ich machte den Ton aus.“  
Er hob das Handy auf, wie durch ein Wunder hatte es den Aufprall überlebt.  
Die Wut war nicht mehr da, zu wenig davon. Trotzdem konnte er Sherlock nicht ansehen.  
„Du willst wissen, was du es ist. Auch wenn du bezweifelst, dass ich Recht habe, willst du es wissen.“  
John legte das Handy weg, knetete unsicher seine Hände.  
„Dann sag es mir.“  
Sherlock seufzte. Er war so ein wundervoller Idiot.  
„Zeigen, John. Ich kann es dir zeigen. Willst du das?“  
John leckte sich über die Oberlippe. „Das… das ist ein wenig unheimlich im Moment, Sherlock, ich…“  
Er suchte nach Worten.  
„… wir sollten… der Fall…“  
Im nächsten Moment war Sherlock bei ihm. Exakt zwei Schritte. Vier, wenn John derjenige gewesen wäre, der sich bewegte.  
Wieder leckte sich John nervös über die Lippen und Sekunden später tat Sherlock es ihm gleich. Seine Zunge auf Johns Oberlippe, der Geschmack seines Speichels, die Art, wie sich seine Haut dort anfühlte. John.  
Im nächsten Moment wandte Sherlock sich ab. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sicher, in der Theorie wusste er, wie küssen funktionierte. Er hätte üben müssen. Er musste John beeindrucken.  
„Sherlock.“  
Nie zuvor hatte John seinen Namen auf diese Weise ausgesprochen, so verwundert, fragend, liebevoll. Holmes wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren und hasste sich dafür.  
„Sherlock.“ Johns Finger an seiner Wange, die ihn auf zu sanfte Weise zwangen, den Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Zu viele Informationen in seinem Blick, als dass Sherlock sie alle hätte sehen können, nicht in einem Augenblick wie diesem.  
Wieder war es John, der die Situation rettete, weil Sherlock nicht wusste, wie er mit Menschen umgehen sollte. John, sein wundervoller John.  
John auf Zehenspitzen. Für Momente atmeten sie den Atem des Anderen. Sherlocks Finger suchten Halt im Stoff von Johns Pullover, während dessen Hände sich an seinen Hals legten, Daumen auf Sherlocks Wangen, und ihn zu sich zogen. Küssen. Sie würden sich küssen. John würde Sherlock küssen. Und Sherlock hatte Angst, weil er begriff, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ein Kuss und er würde mehr haben wollen, so viel mehr. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Die Angst, dass John etwas anderes wollte. Dann so viel wichtigere Gedanken, weil Johns Mund sich um seine Unterlippe schloss. Sanft, fragend, voller Rücksichtnahme.  
Sherlock presste die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, jedes kleine Detail in sich aufnehmen zu können. Der Stoff von Johns Pullover unter seinen Fingern, die Wärme seines Atems, die winzigen Unebenheiten seiner Lippen.  
„Hey.“ John strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn, seine Finger so sanft wie seine Stimme. „Entspann dich. Alles ist gut.“  
Er war der Stärkere von ihnen Beiden, war es schon immer gewesen. Sherlocks Halt. Sein Fels.  
Sherlock atmete tief ein, dann aus und presste seinen Mund auf Johns, so hart, dass es weh tat, in dem Versuch, John so nahe zu sein, wie möglich. Die Finger im blonden Haar vergraben, Johns warme, schwere Hände an seinen Hüften.  
Schritte. Molly.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, war Sherlock zurück an seinem Platz, presste die Augen an das Mikroskop, um seinen Blick zu verbergen. Ihr erster Kuss und er hatte ihn verdorben.

Molly kam ins Labor und noch nie war ihre Anwesenheit ihm so verhasst gewesen. Er schwieg, um nicht zu schreien. John wechselte ein paar belanglose Worte mit ihr, hatte sich wieder voll unter Kontrolle. Sherlock presste die Augenlider zusammen, als er sie wieder öffnete, war seine Konzentration zurück. Und dann konnte er sehen, wofür er zuvor blind gewesen war.  
Er sprang auf.  
„John. Schreib Lestrade. Sie sollen den Ehemann festnehmen. Fall gelöst, wir gehen nach Hause.“  
John blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Aber Sherlock, du hast gesagt…“  
„…dass er es nicht gewesen sein kann, aber es gewesen sein muss. Da ist der Beweis. Schreib Lestrade.“  
Er hatte keine Zeit für Diskussionen, er wollte küssen.  
Damit verließ er das Labor, das Barts und fuhr nach Hause, überließ es John, ihm zu folgen. Eine gemeinsame Taxifahrt schien ihm zu anstrengend, zu unangenehm. Er wollte küssen, nicht reden.  
John kam genau zwölf Minuten und dreiundvierzig Sekunden später als Sherlock in 221B an, Holmes wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn.  
„Sherlock. Lestrade würde gerne wissen, wie…“  
„Küssen.“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, es war ihm egal. Er musste John vergessen lassen, wie ungeschickt ihr erster Kuss gewesen war. Jetzt.  
John ignorierte seine Geste, hängte seine Jacke an den Haken.  
„Sherlock. Wir sollten…“  
„Uns küssen. Jetzt.“  
Da war es, dass Lächeln. Es schlich sich immer auf sein Gesicht, wenn Sherlock etwas Unmögliches tat und alle anderen Menschen verwirrt oder böse reagierten.  
Dann war John bei ihm, hatte sich zwischen seine Arme gestellt. Warm.  
„In Ordnung.“, John nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, die Finger so sanft auf Sherlocks Lippen. Fast wie küssen.  
„Lass mich…“, John räusperte sich. „Lass mich das machen, in Ordnung?“  
„Küssen.“, sagte Sherlock, weil sein Gehirn zu nichts mehr anderem fähig war.  
Wieder lächelte John.  
Dann endlich, seine Lippen da, wo sie hingehörten. Johns Hände auf seiner Brust, manchmal für kurze Augenblicke auf seinen Wangen, wenn John ihm zeigen wollte, wohin Sherlock den Kopf drehen sollte.  
Küssen war feucht, erzeugte seltsame, schmatzende Geräusche, der Geschmack von Speichel war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sherlock wollte nie wieder aufhören.  
Er begriff schnell. John war ein guter Lehrer. Der Kuss wurde wilder. Er saugte Johns Oberlippe zwischen seine, biss sanft in die Unterlippe, stupste Johns Zunge mit seiner an. Berühren und auf Johns Berührungen antworten.  
Mehr. Mehr Küsse, mehr Nähe, mehr Streicheln, mehr von alle dem.  
Er wollte Johns Geruch auf seiner Haut, in seinen Bettlaken, damit er immer Zugang dazu hatte.  
Johns küsste seine Mundwinkel, die Wangen, den Kiefer, dann war diese wundervolle Zunge an seinem Hals und ein weiteres Verlangen, stärker als alle zuvor, fuhr durch Sherlocks Körper. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, Johns Lachen vibrierte über seine Haut. Jetzt.  
Sherlock nahm Johns Gesicht zwischen die Hände. Johns Lippen waren rot und geschwollen von seinen Küssen, sein Atem ging schnell, das Herz raste.  
„Sex.“, sagte Sherlock und John lachte. Dann nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

John atmete tief im Schlaf, er lag auf seiner linken Seite, Sherlock zugewandt, die Hand vor dem Gesicht auf dem Kissen. Seine Lippen waren rot von Sherlocks Küssen, das Haar zerwühlt. Sherlock betrachtete jedes Zucken, jede Regung in seinem Gesicht. Und mit jeder lernte er mehr über den Mann, der ihm so vertraut und der doch so neu war. So wundervoll.  
So lange hatte er das Gefühl in ihm unterdrückt, verteufelt. Jetzt, da es aus ihm heraus gebrochen war, ließ es sich nicht mehr einfangen, nahm sein ganzes Herz ein.  
Sherlock hatte so viel gewollt, Alles auf einmal, so viel gleichzeitig. Und John, sein John, war wieder einmal zu seinem Ruhepol geworden und hatte die Führung übernommen. John hatte ihn ausgezogen, langsam, jeden Zentimeter freigelegter Haut geküsst und Sherlock verstand in diesem Moment, dass er diesen Mann nie wieder gehen lassen konnte, ihn nie wieder teilen konnte. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. John küsste auch diese fort, Sherlock fand so viel Verständnis in seinen Augen, den streichelnden Händen.  
„Es ist okay, mein Schöner.“ Lippen legten sich federleicht auf seinen rechten Mundwinkel. „Wir müssen nichts tun, was du nicht willst.“ Der linke Mundwinkel.  
Sherlock hatte gelacht, nein, gekichert. „Du bist ein Idiot, John Watson. Das Problem ist nicht, was ich nicht will, sondern dass ich alles will. Eine durchaus beängstigende Vorstellung.“  
„Du bist der Idiot, Sherlock Holmes. Ich will das Alles mit dir tun.“  
Es wäre vernünftig, logisch gewesen, nach Samantha zu fragen. Er konnte es nicht. Er musste sie aus Johns Kopf löschen, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.  
Jetzt da John schlafend neben ihm lag, wünschte er sich, ihn immer neben sich zu haben, friedlicher, als er am Tag je war. Er wollte ihn mit Küssen wecken, ihn in sich aufnehmen, noch vor dem Frühstück (Ja, anale Penetration war in Alles inkludiert, auch wenn sie diesen Schritt noch nicht gegangen waren), er wollte John im Alltag nahe sein, ohne darauf achten zu müssen, wo die Freundschaft Berührung verbot. Es war ihm egal, dass diese Gedanken egoistisch waren, oder das Samantha verletzt sein würde. John gehörte zu ihm, schon so viele Jahre.  
„Sherlock?“ Tiefe, blaue Augen sahen von unten zu ihm hinauf, warme Finger griffen nach der Hand, die eben noch Johns Haaransatz entlang gefahren waren. Für einen Moment befürchtete Sherlock, John würde sie fort ziehen, doch der Doktor küsste seine Handinnenfläche, dann jeden seiner Finger, zärtlich, als wäre Sherlock aus Eis und drohte, unter seinen heißen Lippen zu schmelzen.  
Sherlock warf sich auf John und gab keinem von ihnen die Zeit zu überlegen, ob das eine gute Idee war. Er presste seine Lippen auf Johns in der Absicht zu zeigen, was er in den letzten Stunden gelernt hatte. Sein Plan ging nicht auf, weil er sich in dem Gefühl von Johns Mund auf seinem verlor. (Schlachtplan: Ein langer Kuss, zwei kurze, in die Unterlippe beißen, Zunge ins Spiel bringen) John war der einzige, bei dem es sicher war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Johns Atem war abgehackt, sein Puls raste unter Sherlocks Fingern und trotzdem fand er die Kraft, den Kuss zu lösen, gerade, als Sherlocks Zunge so wundervoll mit seiner verknotet war.  
„Sherlock. Sherlock, warte.“  
Frustriert rollte Sherlock sich von ihm herunter, in ihm raste die Lust. „Das Ziel war es, dich vom Nachdenken abzuhalten, John.“  
Sein bester Freund lächelte für einen Moment, doch es täuschte Sherlock nicht darüber hinweg, dass er sich um etwas sorgte.  
„Ich muss… Samantha. Ich muss mit ihr sprechen. Es ist nicht fair, wenn wir hinter ihrem Rücken.“ John drehte sich auf die Seite, stütze sich mit dem rechten Ellenbogen ab und fuhr Sherlock mit der linken Hand durchs Haar, schickte tauschende Blitze durch seine Kopfhaut.  
„Sie verdient es, dass ich ehrlich zu ihr bin. Und dann will ich Alles mit dir tun, ohne schlechtes Gewissen, ohne, dass sie zwischen uns steht. Weil ich nicht will, dass wir nur eine Affäre sind.“  
Gut. Das war gut. Mehr als nur eine Affäre sein. Das bedeutete etwas Langfristiges, Offizielles.  
„Du wählst äußerst ungünstige Momente, um vernünftig zu sein.“  
John lachte. Sherlock konnte nicht genug von Johns Lachen bekommen. Es endete in Küssen, zärtlich und ohne Eile und irgendwann schlief John wieder ein. Sherlock lag wach, den Kopf auf Johns Schulter gebettet. Er fühlte sich ganz, das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Ein Gefühl, das anhielt.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfiction, die ich veröffentliche :D  
> Sie ist Teil einer Parentlock Fanfiction, an der ich arbeite


End file.
